


Red sunlight

by EdenMiasma



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Marking, Masochism, Maul is a bit of a hecker, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, catlike Maul, fliting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: I WATCHED SOLO LAST WEEK AND IMMEDIATELY DECIDED I WANT QI'RA AND MAUL TO FUCK SO HERE IS SOME OF THAT I GUESS LOL.this is straight PWP masochistic Qi'ra getting fingerfucked by Maul in his library. *fingerguns*





	Red sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me to go for another "pretty girl X Evil man" ship am i right?? anyway have fun

There's something about this terrain that reminds her of Corellia, maybe it’s the thick air, the towering cliff edges that look like the intimidating steel factories, the way the heat lingers but your bones chill the moment you hide in shade.

 

Qi’ra decided she actually likes Dathomir, though she’d prefer something more… tropical to spend her better days living by. For all she knows, this is where she will grow old and die. Having one man of luxuries stripped from her leaves her in the hands of one less so. Though his practice leaves him with excessive credits and anything he could ever ask for he still resides in the ancient structures of his homeworld temples.

 

Maul was different,  _ very _ different, her years of scamming and scheming with men had taught her to read them accurately, but Maul was an enigma wrapped in seething rage and hatred. When he wasnt talking business of the Crimson Dawn he was either a recluse or stalking the halls with a brooding aura.

 

They only ever spoke in the echoing conference room, never anything more than their next course of action, their organisation of the syndicate branches, who to kill, who to relocate, always business. It left Qi’ra feeling quite alienated, lonely almost. Even her conversations with the lowerclass servants left her feeling unfulfilled.

 

She misses the attention she’d get from Vos and his parties, misses the expensive alcohol, the hungry men who’d listen to her talk for hours in the hopes she’d lay with them. She misses connection, attention,  _ sensation, touch _ . 

 

No matter how soft the silk and linen she sleeps in it cant compare to a night with a lover, and after so many weeks she began to  _ crave _ . Memories of the rough, commanding, and scarred hands that once held her, how aggression could drag her to the highest peaks and hold her at the precipice. A flash of crimson crossed her eyes and set a hot, burning desire between her thighs.

 

It was easy to entice a guard, another Zabrak, for Maul was fond of keeping his kind by his side. His tattoos were sparse but smooth, nowhere as jagged and intimidating as Maul, and it turns out Zabrak have a soft spot for human women. Their women were the more dominant sex, so men of power prefered subservient partners, it played in her favor regardless.

 

The ache was soothed, or, replaced with a new one moreover. But she was satisfied.

 

* * *

 

“You have three days, Gidda” The deep, stoic voice rumbled about the conference room and settled a subtle tension of fear in Qi’ra’s bones. 

 

“Master, the client has run into some… complications and-”

 

“Three. Days.”

 

His word is absolute, the fumbling man on the holoscreen should already know this, still he persists. Excuses, excuses. She can see Maul’s lip begin to curl into a snarl from the shadows of his cowl.

 

A steady breath is drawn before she speaks, clear and calculated. “Give us two thirds of the credits owed by three days time and you can make up the rest on the sixth day, but no later, or else…” Her word trails as she casts a glance to Maul, who stares back with unreadable yellow eyes. Though he is reluctant to, he nods to her idea and gives way for her to continue“... or else our hand will be forced” 

 

The man’s hands shake, he mumbles, something sounding like “we can hardly meet those requirements” but Qi’ra just  _ happened to not hear it _ . “Understood? Lovely, it will be two thirds, Gidda. We will hear from you in three days”

 

Gidda gives a solemn nod, two of his four arms taking his hat from his head and wringing the shining fabric, poor man, “understood. Thank you, My lady”. The transmission is cut and they are left in the deafening silence.

 

“You are so adept at compromise” the red Zabrak chides, standing from his  _ throne _ with a metallic whir of his prosthetic legs, he was massive, towering over her now. As he paces behind her own seat his warm gloved hands settle on her shoulders. She feels dread.

“I hope that soon your weakness to struggling persons wears of, else your position here  _ expires _ ”

 

Maul was a very different man compared to Vos.

 

Vos’ anger was sporadic but predictable, he’d boil over in the blink of an eye and one could easily step out of the way of his broad swinging knives, then he settles, with blood on his hands, has a drink and everything goes back to  _ normal _ . Back to flirting, back to his too tight grip on her thigh and the myriad of condescending compliments strewn to will her defences away.

 

Maul was otherworldly though. He holds an aura of anger around him, a dominant strength that intimidated many without him needing to demonstrate. He was always  _ simmering _ . She’d only seen him ‘ _ boil over _ ’ once, at the mention of an encounter with a certain Jedi he has a particular hatred for. They say that day a dormant volcano erupted.

 

Unlike Vos, she was actually afraid of Maul.

 

His hands tighten momentarily and she feels her breath hitch, but they slacken just as soon and rub soothing circles instead. “At least you are proficient at negotiating in our favor, next time I would prefer you ensure all that is owed will be received, death can only encourage men to work so hard”

 

He leaves at a brisk pace, heavy footfalls echo with the metalic weight of his steps, Qi’ra only thinks to breath once he is far past what her ears can register.  _ Was that a compliment or a threat?  _ Regardless, the anxious thudding in her chest left her nauseous and the ghost of his hands burned against her skin.

 

“Is everything alright Miss?”

 

A solid male voice called into the room, an armored guard stands at the entrance eyeing her with concern. Qi’ra stands, collecting her fur coat from the back of her chair and makes her own exit. The guard follows close behind, giving her freedom of movement but knowledge shes being protected, or  _ watched _ . 

 

She replays the exchange in her mind during the walk back to her chambers, it has been the first time she had felt Maul’s hands since their first face to face meeting. Massive and powerful. She intentionally threw a swing to her hips, casting a glance over her shoulder at the guard who regarded her with questioning violet eyes,  _ flirt _ an innermost voice cooes in her ear,  _ i hunger.  _

 

He too was an easy catch.

 

Qi’ra trailed her hand down the muscular tanned bicep of the Guard as she invites him into her chambers, He throws a cautionary glance behind to the empty halls before letting himself inside. No one to see, no one to shame them for chasing their primal urges. 

 

She demands his ferocity, as if it would soothe the burning desire inside her,  _ Harder _ ,  _ faster, make it hurt _ , she sinks the tip of a sharp cranial horn into the soft flesh of her palm and hisses, it was wonderful, shed never thought to correlate pain with pleasure. 

 

The Zabrak shows concern for her actions but continues regardless, bending to her whims and delicately laced words, every sweet moan and roll of her hips made it easy for a weak mind to forget her strangeness.

 

* * *

 

Maul summons Qi’ra to the library a day later.

 

She didnt even know there  _ was  _ a library in this ancient building. She is lead by a new Zabrak guard with deep pink-grey skin and a marring of sharp tattoos across his skin, he is silent and never addressed her, simply commanded with grunts and directional nods. 

 

“Here” the guard directs, pointing to a large ornate door with the hilt of his curved sword.

 

“Thank you” Qi’ra responded, far from heartfelt.

 

Inside are shelves of ancient tomes are raised to the ceiling, each curving so slightly as to make a comfortable opening for the collection of stone lounges where one can sit and read. Tall slits between collumns of brick make windows for the blaring red sunlight to bleed through, making the thorned silhouette of Maul all the more intimidating despite his relaxed posture.

 

“Dear Qi’ra, come have a seat”

 

His deep voice rumbled off the walls in an eerie echo, she followed his order without hesitation and took a seat on the warm stone to his immediate left. Maul holds a book in his lap, the spine bound in worn leather and pages yellow with age, lettering faded so much she could barely make out a sentence of a language she’d never seen before. He does no more than nod to acknowledge her presence.

 

Another page is turned and he sits in silence, the anxiousness in her gut feeling heavier and heavier the longer the silence continues.

 

“Master, was there something you wanted to-”

 

“You need to stop fucking my guards”

 

His tone is the same solid growl he uses during his meetings, angry and commanding. Qi’ra finds herself gaping like a fish till she can compose herself. He  _ knew _ she had more or less used a guard or two for… alternative purposes. She feels no real remorse, but an embarrassed guilt.

 

“Forgive me, I didnt mean to” 

 

Maul visibly rolls his eyes and slams his book closed, making her jump.

 

“I do not ask much of you, just that you assist in the affairs of the Crimson Dawn when needed, but if word gets out that my  _ lieutenant  _ is free to  _ sleep around  _ our image may be tarnished” 

 

“Who told you?” She insisted, feeling her skin tingle with heat as her cheeks flushed.

 

“I dont  _ need _ to be told. I felt it in the waves of the force, you are far from subtle” 

 

Her senses told her to leave, she didnt need to hear this from him, didnt  _ want to _ . It was mortifying enough to be chastised by her leader but the way his eyes now held her told her she was deserving of his disapproval. Just like with Dryden Vos she will sit and wait for his annoyance to quell. 

 

“I was sure a woman like you would be sensible enough to handle your problems alone”

 

_ Excuse me!? _

 

“My personal ventures arent any of your business” She bites back

 

“Of course, of corse, surely it’s none of my concern when the silent void of the force is full of your  _ irritating moaning” _

 

She has to bite her tongue, any rebuttal she can think of is either a childish insult or an excuse she knows he doesnt care to hear. Qi’ra drops her head and stares at her knitted fingers in frustration, wringing them as a distraction to her nervous mind.

 

Maul rises, so close she feels the draping fabric of his tunic brush against her knee, but just as quickly he crouches before her. He was determined to hold her gaze, his bloodshot yellow eyes held a spark of mischief, antagonism, he knew he was pressing her buttons, he wanted something from her.

 

Talloned red fingers skim the underline of her jaw to tilt her timid eyes toward him, she feels her lip tremble, to which he smirks. Touch was a weakness, and he was a man who fed on weakness. 

 

“Dear Qi’ra, tell me, do you even know the names of those men you took to bed? Whos was it you were whispering for under your breath?”

 

She didn’t want to answer, more shame settled inside her like a parasite in the womb.  _ Say it _ . She can hear his voice disembodied, floating around in her mind,  _ Say my name.  _

 

Oh so quietly she spoke in a meek voice. “... maul”

 

“Louder”   
  
“M- Maul”

 

“What were you doing, Qi’ra?” 

 

“I was thinking of you, Master” 

 

He seemed pleased with the answer, casting her a wicked smile that shone past his ink black lips. Those sinful claws of his dropped from her face to rest each hand against her knees, he easily places himself between them, using her flushed confusion to his advantage. 

 

Honestly, Qi’ra had not expect this, an experimental squeeze of her knees against his sides elicited a pleased sound from the man and the reality came crashing over her. Maul was interested. His sharp fingers drew an easy line from the hem of her skirt to the apex of her thighs, drawing the fabric up to her hips.

 

Those haunting eyes of his read everything straight from her open mind, He’d torn the bound cover open and laid her pages bare just as he does with her parted thighs. His sharp nails bit into her skin and she hissed in a breath, Maul knows to continue, her eyes are pleading and her excitement thrums in familiar waves through the force, a sensation only he can feel.

 

Like plucking the strings of a harp he plays his fingers across Qi’ra’s clothed sex, there is no skill, but knowledge and primal desire were all he needed and she gladly rolled her hips in return as his fingertips brushed her wet folds. He was every bit as pleased as she was, making an odd purring sound that reverberated in the base of his throat.

 

“Remove your dress, Qi’ra” he commands, fingers taking a slow but rough strokes against the damp fabric, every time he skimmed over her clit she felt near painful fire burn through her limbs, more violent than the other Zabrak men who only served as a surrogate for the red demon pleasuring her now. 

 

Her trembling hands struggle to grip the buttons of her high necked gown, each being small and meticulous and  _ stupidly difficult  _ to remove from their delicate eyes, much to the irritance of Mau, who drags a claw through the line of them, effectively tearing many of the buttons from their place. Qi’ra remembers the dress costed a few hundred credits but the seething burn in the remnants of Mauls claw overrode her senses.

 

A thin but bright red line traced from between her breasts down to her navel, not enough to have drawn blood, but still tingled with the ache of raw skin. She gladly let the short capped sleeves of the dress fall off her shoulders to her sides, leaving all the dark fabric draped at her waist and exposing her cream white flesh to the red sunlight for him.

 

Maul rested back on his haunches to take in her image, his eyes held only hunger as they traced every line of her body, and Qi’ra sat with bated breath till the man began his ministrations again. He begins a trail with light bites and licks to her hip bone, his tongue rough like sandpaper, like a  _ cat _ , dragging a blazing line of sensations up her quivering belly, leaving a particular sharp mark to her lowest rib with those sharp teeth of his.

 

Everything about him was sharp. 

 

His breaks as he ducks to take one of her stiffened nipples into his mouth, the rough texture of his tongue left her with a whole new wave of sensations that make her involuntarily buck her hips into his rolling fingers. She  _ mewls _ , a sound that in turn makes Maul groan happily. 

 

Finally he decides the contact needs to be furthered and he drags her soaked panties down her thighs, smothering a chuckle into the flesh of her pert breasts as he regards just how excited she has become for him. How easy it was for him to command her body with a simple touch of skin.

 

Maul leaves a particularly grizzly bite in her left breast and Qi’ra breaks out in tears, shes unfamiliar with her own body and its scaring her, how such pain only furthers her excitement. He gladly laps up the blood that rolls down her skin, the sunlight and blood both painting her skin a brilliant marbled vermillion, a canvas to paint with the impurities of the darkside.

 

“P… Please… Master” she shakily breaths, his attention affixes to her face. It was a new look, and a good one at that, to see her eyes dewy with tears and cheeks blotched red, those painted red lips that once strewn sweet lies and twisted words in their favor were trembling and breathless,  _ begging for him. _

 

“What is it, my dear?”  _ she shows fondness for this pet name _ , he notices the quickening of her heartbeat, subtle but evident in the ripples of the force. 

 

“I need something.. There” 

 

She rolls her hips to accentuate her request.  _ Timid.  _ She didnt want to say such  _ dirty words  _ in front of him?

 

“Speak clearly, and directly, your vagueness won’t get you anywhere”  _ Say it! _

 

His fingers slide down between her folds and press far too gently against her entrance, her thighs shake and hips buck, but he does not give in to her. Even with her pleading doe eyes staring him down. 

 

“I want something inside me” She tells him.

 

“What is it you ask for?” 

 

“F-fuck! Master.. Your fingers, please, fuck me with them, I need it”. Qi’ra’s voice crests in pitch, shes desperate and he can feel the fluttering of her walls at the tips of his fingers. He sinks in a single digit slowly, making her sigh and curl her toes, she is warm and yielding to his insertion, but part of her crones for more.

 

He can see her thoughts, can feel her desperation for the bite of his fingers stretching out her walls, he gladly presses a second inside of her, followed by a third, her excessive wetness providing more than enough lubrication. Qi’ra keens pleasantly, a sound not quite a sob but surely not a moan either, a sound of desperation and pleasure. 

 

Maul begins his trail of bites once more as his fingers rock into her in slick smooth strokes, reaching deep and curling against her most sensitive places while rolling his thumb over her clit. He leaves a slick line of bright red marks up her neck and along her jawline, ones easier to heal, ones much more incriminating to the wandering gaze. A love bite is surely more embarrassing to have pointed out than a normal bite.

 

Unless someone is to see the complete set of hes teeth he’d embedded in her breast.

 

His human woman is quickly reduced to a whimpering mess of moans and writhing hips, desire fogging her mind, all she wants is to chase her orgasm and for Maul to drive her further beyond that high. All that held Maul back from toying with her more was his desire to see her reach that peak in person for the first time, having already felt her tremors nights before, hes sure the real thing would be quite the spectacle.

 

She holds his gaze as he drives his fingers into her harder, shes muttering a string of nonsense, praise, begging, her mind is a mess of pleasure and a tightening coil that was at its tipping point. 

 

Maul felt it before it even hit Qi’ra, he struggled to maintain composure as the apparant force output of her orgasm vibrated off her body against his. He feels her vaginal walls tighten in pulsing waves and coat his fingers in more slick fluids while her body is wracked with shudders. She comes with a sobbing gasp of his name hes sure he wont soon forget.

 

As he draws his fingers out he can hear the whimper she releases at the sudden feeling of emptiness. It was a shame to be over so soon, but her force energy now vibrated in hues of warm orange and red, placid and satisfied.

 

He presses a chaste kiss to the edge of her brow and takes his prior seat beside her, book now back in hand and the fingers that were once filling her to the brim now perched at his lips being licked clean. 

 

“What did we learn today, Qi’ra?” Maul asks once satisfied with his state. 

 

She mewls, lazily opening her eyes to look at him. 

 

“Dont sleep with the guards”

 

“No” 

 

“... I dont know”

 

Maul flips through another page of his tome before speaking again.

 

“The only one to satiate your desires from now on shall be me, Understood?”

 

Qi’ra smiles at him, humming a pleased sigh but not needing to respond.  _ He knows _ , shes sure of it, she couldnt be happier than to give herself to him. 

That evening she dozed off under the red sun to the sound of the quiet turning of pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Darth Maul was the first male character my pansexual ass got a crush on when i was fucking 8? i guess those feelings have gestated.
> 
> Im a virgin man i know how vaginas work totally...


End file.
